Vôo Breve
by Mari.Videl
Summary: O fic trata de pensamentos da Videl sobre os acontecimentos ocorridos durante o primeiro dia de luta do torneio de artes marciais e os acontecimentos que sucedem no templo.


Bom gente esse é meu primeiro fic! Espero que gostem e por favor, votem!!!

O fic trata de pensamentos da Videl sobre os acontecimentos ocorridos durante o primeiro dia de luta do torneio de artes marciais e os acontecimentos que sucedem no templo.

Esclarecimento: Os personagens de Dragon Ball não me pertencem... São de propriedade de Akira Toriyama e da Toei Animation.

**Vôo Breve **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me recordo bem de seus olhos, eram castanhos bem escuros. Seu olhar calmo sempre me tranqüilizava e parecia, na maioria das vezes, estar olhando para um ponto imaginário; como se estivesse esperando ver alguém que nunca aparecia... acho que era o pai.

Penso mesmo que em sua tentativa de concentração, de introspecção extrema, ele não via nada o que passasse à sua frente. Preparava-se, refletia, não pensava; apenas aguardava o momento preciso do movimento; do ataque.

Ao contrário, meu pai; baixo, forte, convencido e estabanado, mas elegante... nada que fosse especial, era comum; cabelos castanhos grisalhos, com traços rudes. Terráqueo, que na prática não ajuda muito, mas quem precisa saber que não foi ele o salvador do mundo?

De tempos em tempos meu pai se promove na cidade, depois percorre outras regiões mas sempre volta para sua Satan City. E não foi muito diferente hoje de manhã. A Tv focalizava sua chegada no torneio. Na tela, o avião. Cena parada, talvez a última imagem. O som inexistia.

Ele não tinha muito o que dizer. Estava lá e mal podia descer as escadas para pisar o solo do torneio, onde a multidão o aguardava e agora enlouquecia.

Não suportava isso! Saí de perto e fui atrás dele.

Não me lembro bem de sua maneira de andar. Recordo-me bem é da maneira como lutava. Se tivesse algum problema e ele precisasse enfrentar algum humano normal, sabia facilmente como ele iria atacar. Seu punho cerrado era preciso, brusco e ao mesmo tempo suave para não machucar muito o adversário, apenas assustar.

- Eu não sou Saiyajin; eu nasci na Terra! – me disse uma vez com medo de que eu me afastasse dele por não ser "normal"... mas o que é ser "normal"? eu nunca me afastaria dele! Mas ele tentava em vão contrapor os poderes presentes no seu sangue, mesmo que impuro, pois nele também corria o sangue de uma terráquea, mas que só contribuiu para a genialidade de um filho e guerreiro.

Ele tinha seus valores, sua educação diferenciada devida a falta de convivência com a civilização. As pequenas coisas, as mediocridades, as mesquinharias, a inveja, os sentimentos menores nunca chegaram a perturbá-lo realmente.

Sua vida foi um vôo breve para um saiyajin, um sobrevôo silencioso e brilhante por espaços previamente delimitados, percorridos em minutos cronometrados e com objetivos definidos. Ele tinha um sonho, um objetivo. Não chegou a alcançá-los. Sinto por ele, por mim e pelos que já morreram nessa luta desumana.

A felicidade dele nessa manha era tão grande que me contagiava e me fazia esquecer das tensões antes das lutas. Ele radiava alegria, seus olhos brilhavam e podia se sentir a emoção por qual passava; estava de novo ao lado do pai, de que tanto me falava com tanto carinho e orgulho.

Ele está acenando agora para mim... sinto meu corpo estremecer, não sei porque. Talvez seja pela energia positiva que emana de seu corpo. Ele o qual Gohan tantas vezes me falara, mais uma vez vai lutar, lutar para defender o que tanto querem dominar e se possível destruir. Sua última grande batalha na qual partira, lutou ao lado do filho, mas agora está sozinho... Gohan partiu e eu não me despedi.

Ah! Lembro-me agora de quando o deixei, não conseguia acompanha-lo, mas me esforcei muito para não deixá-lo. Queria ir com ele até o fim! Mas ele me pediu para voltar. Eu queria ficar com ele, mas havia prometido que voltaria se ele me pedisse.

Lembro-me bem do seu último sorriso para mim; meio triste, meio tímido. De sua expressão de alegria contida pelo novo problema que surgia, do seu rosto sério antes da batalha. Da luta contra o tempo, o espaço. Queria ver o pai mais uma vez. Esperança que acaba. Morte. Talvez agora quando o pai retornar, possa no outro mundo compensar os anos de saudade e culpa. É sim, culpa. Ele nunca demonstrou mas eu sabia que ele se sentia culpado pela morte do pai, uma morte que não seria necessária se ele...

Isso me faz voltar ao meu pai que ainda está lá em baixo. Aposto que as pessoas de minha cidade estão parando seus veículos sobre os canteiros, lotando os pontilhões, as praças, ruas e avenidas de um circuito especial e único... só para acenar para ele que vai lutar, gritar o nome de quem vai salvá-los mas uma vez, para buscar uma esperança que não podem mais encontrar, a não ser no coração do salvador, que aposto que treme de medo agora. E vão continuar acenando para ele, com a mesma intensidade. E no amor a ele e a seus feitos vão crer para sempre.

Em cada canto do país prestaram-lhe homenagens a seu ato de coragem e vitória, principalmente as crianças; seu nome em cartazes, painéis, poemas, músicas e livros escolares, no qual retratam a vitória e a dor intensa por qual passaram alguns anos atrás.

De alguma forma elas sabiam que presenciavam o surgimento de uma figura lendária da qual falariam as gerações vindouras e para os quais precisariam prestar contas como seus contemporâneos.

A fumaça dos aviões, o barulho dos helicópteros, dos automóveis e motocicletas, os painéis luminosos com seu nome, a multidão. Todos percorrendo seu trajeto derradeiro junto com meu pai.

Mas eu sei que apenas a morte vai lhe conferir a maior de todas as honrarias que sempre desejou – todos os títulos ganhos em vida não poderiam superar para ele – a condição de MITO. Para mim, será sempre meu amado e querido pai, mas também um homem valente e de bom coração. Talvez devesse ter ficado ao lado dele...

A qualquer hora tem luta e nós não podemos perder. Nós não vamos perder. Algo me dá esperança e não deixa meu coração se entregar. Porque será? Será que Gohan está vivo? Percebo agora que com certeza está!

Temos que torcer pelos que vão lutar! Eu quero no fim de tudo ouvir sua voz; e ver a alegria do mundo tremulando ao som da vitória!

Vai ser uma luta inesquecível! E agora eu tenho muita esperança, porque eu sei que ninguém pode me separar do amor que sinto pela minha Terra e nem do amor que sinto por você!

Videl

Bom gente.. espero que tenha gostado... e se alguém quiser, pode deixar um coment que eu vo fica muito feliz!!!!!! D


End file.
